Your life is My Destiny
by Ayundiapasha
Summary: Apa jadinya tetangga, musuh sekaligus sahabatmu yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya " Ini gila! gak masuk akal! Aku nggak mau nikah sama Park Chanyeol. TITIK... Chansoo FF GS for Do Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

Your life is My Destiny

Rate : T

Cast: Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chanyeol

By Ayundia Pasha

"Kyungsoo ya! Kyungsooo ya ! Ya Do Kyungsoo ! Buka atau kudobrak pintu ini?'' Ujar Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo terus menerus.

Sudah semalaman Kyungsoo mengunci diri dikamar,menangis dan tidak mau makan. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan Kris sunbae yang menjadi incarannya dari awal masuk.

" Pergilah Park! Aku masih hidup. Gak usah berpikiran yang macam-macam " ujar Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.  
" Kalau kau masih hidup kenapa tidak kau jawab telepon eomma mu? dia dalam perjalanan kesini asal kau tahu" jelas Chanyeol bersandar pada daun pintu.

Kyungsoo lantas turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

" Yak mau kemana kau? Aishh perempuan jadi-jadian ini benar-benar " ujar Chanyeol bangkit.

" Park bisa kau bereskan kamarku? Aku mau mandi. Bisa mati aku kalau eomma liat kamar pecah seperti ini" ujar Kyungsoo memelas dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Park?" tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.  
" Kau tau oemma bakal ngomel abis-abisan kalau tahu rumah kaya gini" gerutu Kyungsoo sebal.

" Siapa suruh kaya orang kesurupan" balas Chanyeol malas.  
" Hanya gara-gara Si Kris Kris itu punya pacar" lanjut Chanyeol.

" Ayolah Park wanita mana yang tidak patah hati Kris sunbae punya pacar" ujar Kyungsoo tidak terima.  
" Bahkan semua cewek di sekolahanku jatuh hati padanya " lanjut Kyungsoo.

" Terserah! Aku mau pulang, ini kamarmu sudah bersih" pamit Chanyeol.

" Gomawo my Yoda. Neomu Saranghae " ujar Kyungsoo menggoda dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Dasar..." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

88888888888888

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bisa dibilang seperti tikus dan kucing. Walaupun sudah bertetangga sejak kecil tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa akur, ada aja keributan yang terjadi. Seperti pagi ini, Kyungsoo yang patah hati membuat Chanyeol kerepotan. Oemma Kyungsoo terus menelepon tanpa henti ke rumah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo adalah anak semata wayang dari keluarga Do. Eomma dan Appanya memilih tinggal di Busan karena urusan bisnis sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya diajak untuk ikut tinggal di Busan, namun karena hatinya sudah menetap di Seoul mau apalagi.

Kalau Park Chanyeol jangan ditanya. Hidupnya benar-benar bak yatim piatu. Appanya yang seorang duta besar menbuat orangtuanya tinggal di luar negri. Hanya 3 kali dalam setahun orangtuanya pulang ke Korea. Dulu sebelum masuk SMA Param, Chanyeol diasuh sama bibi Kim yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai pembantu. Tapi sekarang bibi Kim sudah pensiun dan membuat Chanyeol tinggal mandiri 3 tahun ini.

88888888888888888

Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek biru di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Seluruh bagian rumahnya sudah selesai dibersihkan dan tidak lupa menyirami tanaman milik eommanya.

" Ya Do Kyungsoo! Apakah kau mau membuat eomma mu khawatir? Kenapa lagi dengan handphonemu? Kau buang ke sungai Han?" tanya oemma Kyungsoo saat sampai di rumah.

" Aigoo eomma kau membuatku jantungan " keluh Kyungsoo kaget.  
" Handphone ku lowbat oemma, aku malas menchargenya " ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

" Kau berbohongkan? Iya kau pasti berbohong" tanya oemma Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

" Aniii! aku nggak berbohong. Ngomong- ngomong eomma bawa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka tas oleh-oleh ibunya.

" Jangan ambil yang itu! Kamu yang lainnya aja, ini untuk menantu Park ku yang tampan " ujar oemma sambil tersenyum.

" Haishhh, aku bahkan belum menikah dengannya dan asal eomma tahu aku nggak mau menikah sama tiang listrik berjalan menyebalkan seperti dia " ujar Kyungsoo malas.  
" Dan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan nya eomma" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memakan oleh-oleh yang lain.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Your life is My Destiny

Rate : T

Cast: Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chanyeol

By Ayundia Pasha

"Eomma selalu saja seperti ini. Dia pikir siapa anaknya selama ini huh? Bahkan dia sangat tahu makanan kesukaan "menantu idaman" nya itu" pikir Kyungsoo kesal saat melihat eommanya sudah berdiri manis di kediaman keluarga Park.

" Aigoo... Chanyeol-ah,kenapa sudah rapi begini? Ahjumma bahkan baru selesai memasak makanan kesukaanmu " Eomma Kyungsoo langsung menyeret kembali Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol berniat berangkat lebih pagi hari ini karena dia harus memberi briefing pada anak-anak osis. Sekolahnya minggu depan akan mengadakan acara bakti sosial dan dia ditunjuk sebagai ketua panitia.

" Tapi ahjumma aku ada brifing pagi..." Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya,suapan keempat itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya.

" Tenanglah Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak akan terlambat hanya gara-gara sarapan pagi"

" Lihat dirimu sekarang,kurus kering begini. Kau itu pasti jarang makankan? Kau harus lihat itu Kyungsoo, bahkan badannya sudah kaya beruang madu " ujar eomma Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan ekspresi prihatinnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat perhatian seperti ini. Hari-harinya akan selalu menyenangkan kalau eomma Kyungsoo berkunjung ke Seoul. Dia tak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memasakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol selalu memakai alasan penyakit maagnya agar Kyungsoo mau memasakannya makanan. Pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo benar-benar panik saat mendapat telepon dari teman Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol masuk Rumah Sakit, dia terus menangis selama perjalanan. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena kemarin dia menolak memasakkan makan malam buat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sangat marah malam itu karena membuat Mogi, marmut peliharaannya lepas dari kandang.

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka makan jajanan pinggir jalan. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo repot setaiap hari.

" Yak eomma siapa yang kau maksud beruang madu huh? Ayo pulang...! Aku bahkan belum eomma buatkan sarapan" Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke rumah Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan ibunya pulang.

" Kau ini lepaskan tarikanmu dulu"

" Chanyeol-ah ahjumma pulang dulu ne,kau habiskan makananmu itu baru berangkat" ujar eomma Kyungsoo

" Ne Ahjumma" . Chanyeol suka tidak habis pikir kalau melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak satu ini. Hanya Do Jungho -ayah Kyungsoo- yang normal, pikirnya.

" Masa hanya jus wortel dan telur rebus eomma? Yang benar saja? Aku bisa pingsan nanti disekolah "

" Lihat ini,ini,ini" eomma Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk lengan, perut, dan paha Kyungsoo. " Kau punya cadangan lemak yang banyak, kau tidak akan pingsan sayangku " ujarnya sambil meneruskan membaca majalah.

" Lagian siapa suruh mengganggu momenku dengan menantu Park"

" Aisssh, eomma ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Akan ku bunuh Park Chanyeol biar eomma tahu rasa" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

" Menantu Park, Menantu Park, siapanya yang akan menikah dengannya?"

\- Drrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrrt-

Kenapa lagi ini tiang listrik? " Kenapa hah?"

" Yak kau ini jutek sekali menjawab. Kau masih dirumah kan?"

" Iya-iya,kenapa?"

" Bisa kau ambilkan dokumen biru di kamarku? Aku lupa membawanya"

" Iya iya akan kuambilkan" ujar Kyungsoo malas sambil menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya.

" Gomawo Kyungie"

" Hmm"

Kyungsoo terus mencari dokumen biru yang dimaksud itu. Apanya yang biru kalau semua map di kamar Chanyeol berwarna biru.

" Aku yang terlalu cerdas apa gimana sih? dokumen yang mana coba". Kyungsoo terus membuka satu persatu map biru di kamar Chanyeol

" Dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku, awas aja kalau dia bohong. Akan ku jewer kupingnya itu "

Password pintu rumah Chanyeol berbunyi ketika Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendapatkan dokumen yang dimaksud. Dia lantas berlari menuruni tangga untuk menggomeli sang empunya rumah. Hingga matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika yang dilihat bukan Chanyeol melainkan seorang wanita paruh baya.

" Nuguseyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo tergagap

Sang nenek tak kunjung menjawab,dia malah mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala.

" Astaga betapa pikunnya diriku ini, bahkan rumah cucu sendiri pun aku lupa" Ujar nenek itu pelan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong-bengong.  
"Tapi passwordnya benar" pikir nenek itu lagi.

" Kamu bukan pencuri kan?" tanya nenek itu mendadak. " Kenapa kau ada dirumah cucuku? Dan dimana cucuku?" selidik nenek Chanyeol dengan mata tajam yang dibuat-buat.

" Aku,aku,aku Do Kyungsoo nek. Teman tiang listrik,eh maksudku Park Chanyeol"

" Itu,itu,dokumennya ada yang tertinggal. Aku disuruh mencarikannya. Iya disuruh mencarikannya" jelas Kyungsoo terbata dilihat seperti itu.

" Aku bisa meneleponnya kalau nenek mau ". Kyungsoo lantas mengambil handphonenya di tas.

-Tut Tut Tut-

" Kyungsoo ya kau udah sampai mana huh? kenapa lama sekali"

" Nenekmu datang ke rumah Park Chanyeol, masa dia mencurigaiku pencuri. Pulanglah ..."

" Nenek apaan sih,kau itu dima..." "Nenekku di rumah? Nenekku di Seoul? Astaga Tuhan kenapa dia mesti kesini, ini bahaya, aduh gimana ini?" Chanyeol malah panik sendiri disana.

" Yak Park Chanyeol! Kau kenapa huh? "

" Bilang ke nenekku aku sampai 10 menit lagi "

-PIP-

" Lah dimatiin " Kyungsoo lantas mencari keberadaan si nenek yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Nek? Nek? Chanyeol sampai 10 menit lagi" Kyungsoo mencari ke beberapa ruangan hingga terdengar suara dari arah dapur.

" Loh nenek kenapa didapur? Nenek lapar?" " Mau ku masakkan sesuatu nek? Kayaknya ada kimchi di kulkas" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencari beberapa bahan dikulkas untuk membuat kimchi jjigae.

Nenek itu diam memerhatikan dengan seksama Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak.

" Nenek dari mana? Kenapa tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemput" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menaruh kimchi jjigae yang sudah matang itu.

" Ini enak" ujar nenek Chanyeol " Aku tidak tinggal di Jeju,makanya aku kelaparan karena perjalanan yang jauh".

" Kau yakin hanya temannya Chanyeol? Sayang sekali ya " ujar nenek sedih.

" Iya kita berteman, Sayang kenapa nek? Apa kita bermusuhan saja?" tanya Kyungsoo bercanda.

" Kau ini lucu juga ternyata"  
"Chanyeol itu cucuku satu-satunya. Aku mau melihat dia menikah sebelum aku mati. Tapi lihatlah kelakuannya itu, menengok neneknya saja dia tidak pernah" lanjut sang nenek sedih.

" Aku bercana menjodohkannya dengan cucu temanku"  
" Pokoknya aku harus melihat cucuku itu menikah" ujar nenek Chanyeol semangat

" Hah? Bahkan Chanyeol masih SMA nek" Kyungsoo begitu kaget dengan ucapan sang nenek hingga tidak menydari kedatangan seseorang.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang lantas menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya mendekat kearah neneknya.

" Dia calon istriku Halmeoni " ujar Chanyeol masih ngos-ngosan.

"HAH?"

"HAH?"

TBC 


End file.
